


I Don't Dance

by superfandomqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Isabelle and Magnus played the wedding, Lily Maia Isabelle and Clary have something up their sleeves, Song fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: It's Jace and Clary's wedding reception.Based off of the song 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice.





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song on the radio and started writing it. ~Jo

_I'll never settle down_

_That's what I always thought_

_Yeah, I was that kind of man,_

_Just ask anyone,_

_I don't dance_

_But here I am_  
Spinning you around and  
around in circles  
It ain't my style,

_But I just don't care_

 

Jace swayed with Clary, he couldn't believe that he got someone so amazing, smart, and as dangerous as she is beautiful. She smiled, Clary Fairchild was now Clarissa Fray Fairchild Morgenstern Wayland Lightwood Herondale and the wife of Jace Lightwood-Herondale. The golden ring that he picked out with her help gleamed on her finger, and the necklace hung lightly around her neck. Jace wore the matching ring with pride and happiness. The two Herondales had their family rings on as well, Jace the Herondale and Clary the Morgenstern.  
"You know, most seem to think that I was the one that proposed," Clary commented without looking away, grinning.  
Jace grinned back. "Probably because you did in the end." Jace chuckled.  
"Only because I beat you to it."

 _I don't care_  
I'd do anything for you  
I don't dance

The music started to wane to the end, Jace dipped Clary in her golden wedding dress, her green eyes glowing with happiness. Clary pulled herself up towards Jace and kissed him. There were a few wolf whistles from the crowd. Standing upright again, Clary straightened the lapels on Jace's golden suit.  
Slipping his arm around her waist, the newlyweds walked off of the dance floor. Just like Jocelyn and Luke, the duo had their wedding at Luke's farmhouse. All of their closest friends and family were invited. Isabelle and Magnus planned the wedding to the T.  
Both Isabelle and Magnus went to every dress fitting, Alec and Simon joined a few times too. After all, they had to get their suits as well. Alec was Jace's Best Man and Simon was Clary's Man of Honor. Both were wearing their black and gold suits.  
"Care to give me the honor of dancing with me, Mrs. Fray Fairchild Morgenstern—" Simon gasped a deep breath. "—Wayland Lightwood Herondale?" Simon Lovelace asked, giving a little bow.  
Clary smiled at her parabatai and gave a small bow back. "I would love to dance, Simon."

 _I don't dance_  
But here I am  
Spinning you around and around  
In circles

The best friends walked onto the dance floor as the next song started.  
"Congrats, Jace, you got your girl," Alec said, smiling. Magnus stood next to him with Alec's arm wrapped around his waist. Magnus was wearing an opposite gold and black outfit, gold suit and black shirt to Alec's black suit and gold shirt.  
"Yeah, I did." Jace nodded, a smile seemingly permanently etched into his face.  
Alec clasped Jace's shoulder. "I know I did not approve or trust Clary when she first came around, but she has done so much for you. Before she showed up, you had never smiled as you do now. I'm happy for you."  
Jace set his hand on top of the one on his shoulder. "I can't say I was sure of Magnus when you first started dating, but you are so much happier now than before you met him. Much more confident as well."  
"This is heartwarming, two parabatai complimenting each other on their partners," Maia teased, appearing behind Magnus and Alec with her girlfriend Lily.  
"Lightwood, Magnus, Alec," Lily greeted. It was known to the Lightwoods that Alec was her favorite and she trusted him way more than the rest of them.  
"Maia! Lily!" Isabelle exclaimed, hugging the werewolf and vampire. "It's about to start!"  
Jace's brow furrowed. "What's about to start?"  
Isabelle grinned at her blonde brother, her dark eyes gleaming with mischief. Calling out, "Clary!"  
Clary and Simon appeared in front and Clary patted Simon's shoulder. The group of women headed into the dance floor as the couples cleared it.  
"Hit it!"

_I don't care  
I'd do anything for you_

'One Woman Army' by Porcelain Black came, the four women moved in time with each other and the music, not getting in the way of each other. All of them were smirking at the crowd, Simon, Jace, Alec, and Magnus in particular.  
"Did you know about this?" Jace asked the others. Simon and Alec shook their heads.  
"I knew they were planning something, I did not know that it would be this though," Magnus replied, smiling. Jace was impressed, he knew that the others were impressed as well.  
As soon as the song finished, the women ending it with a dramatic pose. Clary and Isabelle strutted towards Jace and crew. The duo was smiling brightly. Clary sidled up to Jace and wrapped her arms around his torso.  
"What do you think?"  
"Amazing, Clary," Jace replied, leaning down to kiss her, she met him halfway. "When did you think that one up?"  
"Oh, you know somewhere in what little spare time I have." Clary gave a one-shoulder shrug and leaned into her husband. Jace pressed a kiss into her hair and smiled. This has got to be the best day of his life.


End file.
